cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dot Warner's Dream Turns Into A Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Dot Warner, her parents, King Malcom and Queen Aurelia, her brothers, Copper, Tod, and Young Baloo, her pet firefly, Raymond, and her sister, Rapunzel, were in Dot's home, getting ready for bed. Dot was dressed in her bright blue pajamas. King Malcom was dressed in his dark pink pajamas. Queen Aurelia was dressed in her bright yellow nightgown. Copper was dressed in his bright yellow nightshirt and his bright yellow nightcap. Tod was dressed in his bright green footie pajamas. Young Baloo was dressed in his bright red pajamas. Raymond was wearing dark purple pajamas. And Rapunzel was dressed in her lavender pajama jacket and her lavender pants. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Sunni before." Young Baloo said, as he noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it come from?" "I've got it." Rapunzel explained, "Ten years ago, Uncle Hokey thought me that you left it behind, that King Salazar has come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Young Baloo's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around him. "Well, in that case, we'll all be dealed with it." Copper added. Young Baloo, who was tucked into bed by King Malcom and Queen Aurelia, giggled as he clapped his hands. Then King Malcom turned off the lights. "Goodnight, Young Baloo." King Malcom added, and then, Young Baloo fell fast asleep. Meanwhile, in Dot's room, After tucking Tod, Copper, Raymond, and Rapunzel into their beds, King Malcom tucked Dot into bed and said "Dot, i do not want you having nightmares." Dot said "Okay, Daddy." King Malcom then left and said "Sleep well, Dot." As Dot fell asleep, she started dreaming. The dream began where Dot was laying down at the meadow, she saw her boyfriend Rocky J Squirrel, who waved at her. Dot also waved back. Rocky smiled as he used his hands to make the butterflies fly towards Dot. "Come on!" Rocky called. Dot and Rocky played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Rapunzel's boyfriend, Flynn. "What, what, what? Dot, Rocky!" Flynn said, "What?" "RAYMOND WAS GONE!!!" Rocky cried. Flynn turned around and saw that Dot was about be be eaten by Mother Gothel. "Dot!" Flynn snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "DOT!!" and Rocky followed him. Dot smiled sweetly. She saw Mother Gothel, joining her. "Hello, Dot!" Mother Gothel smiled, as she chuckled. "Hello!" Dot smiled, while waving at Mother Gothel, as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Flynn said. "YEAH!!" Dot yelled. as she jumped into the water, making Gil wet. Dot giggled. Back to the real world, Rocky was still looking for Dot. "DOT!!" Rocky called. He flew up to the mountain. Then he saw Dot. "Dot!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Mary, "MARY!! NO!!" In the dream the voice was called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was Mother Gothel lurked in the shadows, glaring at Dot, "The Cat and Dog Villain Curse!" Dot watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" Mother Gothel growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" Mother Gothel grabbed Dot, while she screams. But King Malcom woke her up from her nightmare. "DOT!!!" King Malcom cried, as Dot gasped. She began to pant, heavily. "The Cat and Dog Villain Curse!" Dot stammered. "What?" King Malcom exclaimed. "Curse!" Dot cried. "What are you talking about?" King Malcom asked. "I keep seeing scary faces, Daddy. So many faces." Dot sobbed. She hugged King Malcom. "It was just a dream." King Malcom said, as he hugged Dot, "It was alright. You are safe." Dot had stopped crying. "Please go back to sleep, Dot. You do not want to wake up your siblings." King Malcom left and said "Get some sleep, Dot." And with that, Dot fell asleep.